Lo que parecía imposible
by Aradia Gaunt
Summary: TRADUCCÓN- punto de vista de Rosalie de la llamada que realizó Bella al final del primer libro de Amanecer.


_**Declaración: **__Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de Crepúsculo y sus personajes y__taylorjeanjn__ es la dueña de esta historia, yo sólo __traduzco__._

**Lo que parecía imposible.**

Fruncí el ceño a Emmett quien observaba, en trance, la televisión. Realmente nunca había entendido qué tenía de fascinante el baloncesto. La gente haciendo botar un balón naranjo y luego arrojándolo a una canasta. Una y otra vez. Sí, esto era lo máximo. Especialmente si consideras la cantidad de juegos que había visto a través de mis años como vampira. Todos eran igual.

Emmett había permanecido ajeno a mi irritación hasta que mi paciencia llegó a su límite. Con el ceño fruncido, siseé "_Emmett._"

Él parpadeó algunas veces antes de voltearse a mí. Sonriendo, notó mi expresión. "Había olvidado cuanto amas los deportes, Rose."

Alcé una ceja, desafiándolo a que me provocara. No estaba de humor. "No me gustaban los deportes antes, no me gustan ahora y puedo decirte ya que no voy a tener un súbito cambio de opinión. Vi suficiente baloncesto durante el siglo pasado." Le dije, tomando su brazo para que se levantara. Emmett me siguió sin entusiasmo, aun mirando la televisión. Se tomó un segundo de su precioso juego de baloncesto para evaluar mi reacción, antes de volver la cara a la TV otra vez. Estreché mis ojos hacia él con molestia. Él se lo buscó.

Lo vi observarme por el rabillo del ojo, obviamente eligiendo entre el juego y yo. Si él siquiera _consideraba_ la primera opción…

Jasper se rió quedamente desde donde estaba sentado junto a Alice en el sofá. Emmett se giró a mirarlo y pareció que tenían algún tipo de silenciosa conversación con sus ojos. Ésta termino cuando Emmett suspiró derrotado y se giró a mirarme.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó. Pude ver que estaba a punto de girarse a ver la televisión.

"No lo sé. Algo mejor que esto." Puse mi mano en la cadera. Esperando por alguna respuesta inteligente.

Emmett miró a lo lejos, antes de de acercarse a mí y estrecharme. Sugestivamente, dijo. "No puedo imaginar algo que hacer mejor que esto."

"Yo puedo imaginar un millón de cosas." Murmuré, antes de registrar lo que él había dicho. Su mirada atrapó la mía y entendí lo que él estaba insinuando. Sonriendo, consideré decirle "Oh, ya sé a qué te refieres. ¿Quieres ir a ver pelis de chicas conmigo?" puede que hubiera aceptado, pero incluso entonces, probablemente no habríamos visto ni una pequeña parte de la película. Podíamos hacer algo un poco más entretenido…

Elegí una segunda idea.

Alice me miró, arrugando la nariz, y dijo, "Me gustaba mucho más tu primer pl…" abruptamente se cortó, su mirada se desenfocó. A través de los años, habíamos aprendido a esperar que la visión pasara para hablarle.

Súbitamente, ella suspiró y se sentó rígida. Jasper inmediatamente tomó su mano, preguntándole qué había visto.

Alice parpadeó, viéndose nerviosa. "Se ha ido. Bella se ha ido."

"¿Qué?" demandó Emmett. "¿Qué quieres decir con que Bella se ha ido?"

"¡No pudo verla! Ella sólo es borrosa de ver. No puedo verla." Repitió, viéndose aterrada y frustrada a la vez.

Sin decir otra palabra, Alice saltó del sofá y corrió a la cocina. Un segundo después, regresó tomando firmemente su teléfono entre las manos. Rápidamente, buscó el número y comenzó la llamada, se veía alucinada, por decir lo menos. Miré alrededor y vi a Emmett y Jasper que tenían similares expresiones en sus rostros. Yo, por otro lado, no estaba demasiado preocupada. Esta no sería la primera vez que saltábamos en conclusiones precipitadas y sobre reaccionábamos en un asunto relacionado a Bella. _Alguien_ que yo conocía tenía la tendencia a hacerlo todos los días y de paso arrastrar a toda nuestra familia.

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, y cuanto más demoraban en contestar, más enloquecía Alice. Yo, hipotéticamente, sentía mi sangre comenzando a hervir. ¿Por qué no contestaban el teléfono? Existía la clara opción de que Edward estuviera descaradamente ignorándolo.

Finalmente, el tono se detuvo y escuché la voz de Bella al otro lado de la línea. Por lo que era su culpa, entonces.

Siguió una breve conversación en que la preocupación de Alice no parecía disminuir ni un poco. "¿Está bien Edward?" antes de girarse y llamar a Carlisle, quien estaba arriba junto a Esme.

Sentí mi estómago pesado. Bella había contestado la llamada. Lo que siempre era difícil de lograr. Por lo que pude escuchar de la conversación, el tono de Bella sugería que había estado llorando. Y ahora necesitaba a Carlisle. Algo le había sucedido a Edward.

Sí, Edward no era un hermano perfecto, de hecho, él me irritaba mucho más que Jasper. Pero, eso no significaba que yo quisiera que él resultara herido o algo así.

A través de mis reflexiones, escuché que Alice pedía más información mientras Carlisle atravesaba la puerta. Con un "Aquí está Carlisle" ella le tendió el teléfono. Quedándose junto a él y estudiando intensamente su rostro. Al parecer, nuestras miradas eran demasiado para Carlisle, por lo que salió de la habitación. Un segundo más tarde escuché el sonido de las escaleras mientras hablaba. "Bella, es Carlisle ¿Qué sucede?" hubo silencio por unos segundos antes que dijera, casi exigiera. "¿Está herido?"

Otra vez me sentí como si hubiese tragado un trozo de hielo. Esto lo confirmaba. Algo terrible sucedía con Edward. ¿Pero qué malo podía pasar a un _vampiro_? Y ¿cómo Edward había resultado herido si bella se encontraba perfectamente capaz de contestar el teléfono? Sentí que mi labio se torcía mientras llegaba a una conclusión. Edward debió hacer algo para proteger a Bella que había provocado que él sufriera las consecuencias. Exhalé abruptamente, apretando mis puños. Era algo de esperar. Apenas conocíamos a Bella y ya habíamos puesto nuestras vidas en vilo por ella. Ella es un imán para el peligro que no puede manejar y cada vez se torna peor.

Escuché que la puerta se cerraba de golpe allí arriba, y sólo podía atrapar algunos trozos de conversación ya que Carlisle estaba hablando muy bajo. Decidí que sabría lo que estaba sucediendo si escuchaba ahora o luego, así que me dispuse a esperar.

Eso hasta que escuché la palabra "embarazada". Jadeé. ¿Qué? _¡¿Qué!?_ ¿Por qué Carlisle se atrevía a decir esa palabra? Todos sabíamos que era imposible. Ni una oportunidad. Nada.

Siseé, y sentí la mano de Emmett en mi hombro. "Tranquila, Rose" murmuró, obviamente también había escuchado a Carlisle. Respiré hondo unas veces, intentando comprender con quién estaba más furiosa; Carlisle o Bella. Carlisle sólo hablaba de algo imposible, y Bella… Bella sólo estaba dramatizando otra vez. De hecho, probablemente Edward estaba perfectamente. Seguramente, él había ido a cazar y ella entró en pánico porque se sentía sola. Rodé mis ojos ante este último pensamiento.

Finalmente, escuché la puerta abrirse otra vez. Precedidos por un chorro de viento, entró Carlisle evidentemente preocupado, seguido por Esme. Ella tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Orgullo, confusión e incluso… miedo. Ya que no había nada más de preocupación, asumí que no había nada malo con Edward. Bueno, nada peor que lo de siempre, después de todo.

Alice rompió el silencio "¿Qué sucede?"

Carlisle respire profundo y podría jurar que lo vi mirarme nerviosamente, antes de comenzar. "Sé que puede sonar… bueno, inesperado, pero…" oh no. Apreté la mandíbula, prediciendo lo que sucedería. No lo digas, Carlisle, no lo digas. No te atrevas a decirlo. No. Lo. Digas. "Bella está mostrando los primeros síntomas de un embarazo."

Una extraña mezcla entre grito y suspiro salió de mi boca. ¿Cómo se atreve él, y cómo se atreve _ella_…? _Ella_, ella era el problema. Inventando una estúpida historia sobre embarazo…. Era ridículo

"Rosalie…" comenzó Carlisle, mientras Emmett me daba un pequeño apretón en el hombro, volteándome hacia él. Furiosamente, lo alejé.

"No." Dije fríamente, mi voz temblaba. "No intentes decirme que ella está embarazada. Ni te atrevas a decirlo. Esto no puede suceder. No." tome una bocanada de aire antes de añadir. "Quisiera saber."

"Rose…" Emmett dijo bajito, otra vez intentando ponerme entre sus brazos. Negué hacia él, no quería lástima. La lástima no me servía de nada.

"Pienso que es posible." Me dijo suavemente Carlisle. "El cuerpo de los hombres no necesita cambiar apara tener hijos, Rosalie. Supongo que sólo se congelan en el tiempo, y así son capaces de hacerlo."

Así que eso era. Mi cuerpo se había congelado, por lo que jamás podría ser madre. Pero el cuerpo de Edward estaba bien, así que _él_ sí podía ser padre. Al pensar esto, aguanté la necesidad de agarrar la lámpara que había junto a mí y arrojarla contra el muro con toda mi fuerza. Sería extrañamente satisfactorio ver cómo se rompía en cientos de pequeños trozos.

En lugar de eso, comencé a temblar, me giré y me apresuré hacia la habitación que Emmett y yo compartíamos. Más que nada, necesitaba estar sola. Pensar y tratar de calmarme.

Mi deseo debió ser evidente porque nadie me siguió. Ni siquiera Emmett, por lo que me sentí bien. No necesitaba que me dijera, otra vez, que "No necesito hijos para ser feliz." ¿Qué sabía él? La respuesta era simple. Él no lo sabía.

Golpeé la puerta al cerrarla y me dirigí al sillón del fondo para sentarme con la cabeza entre las manos. No podía estar pasando. Tener que ver a Bella tener su propio hermoso niño o niña. No haría nada más que matarme.

Repentinamente mi teléfono sonó. Y embobada vi el identificador de llamadas a quién correspondía. Al ver de quien se trataba, honestamente pensé en arrojarlo por la ventana. Era _él_. El fututo papi Cullen.

Sin embargo, mi curiosidad ganó. ¿Qué podría querer de mi luego de recibir la noticia de que su esposa estaba embarazada?¿No se suponía que era el tiempo en que marido y mujer celebran? "¿Hola?" respondí, esforzándome por tener una voz firme y calmada.

"¿Rosalie?" mi boca literalmente cayó abierta. Bella me estaba llamando… no, no podía ser. Raramente hablábamos. No podía ser yo la elegida a quien llamara luego de enterarse que estaba embarazada. "Es bella, " Ok, no importa. "Por favor, debes ayudarme."

¿'Debes ayudarme'? ¿"Qué...?" Mi voz salió ronca, por lo que tragué y luego lo intenté otra vez. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Escucha, Edward regresará en un minuto y él no _puede_ saber que he hablado contigo." Entonces… ¿Bella me estaba pidiendo ayuda a espaldas de Edward…? Eso debía ser en primer lugar. "Rose, estoy segura que escuchaste de Carlisle lo que ha sucedido." Me encogí. Sí, había escuchado las noticias. Desafortunadamente. "Sé que no tenemos la amistad más cercana del mundo, pero necesito tu ayuda. Por favor. Edward quiere matar al bebé. Mí bebé. Y sola, no puedo hacer demasiado. Pero tú eres fuerte. Tú puedes." Mi cabeza estaba abombada; demasiada información de una vez me estaba abrumando. No podía manejarlo. De verdad que no podría. "¿Me ayudarás a proteger al bebé cuando regrese?"

Entonces, lo que ella había dicho me golpeó. Edward quería dañar al bebé. Matarlo. Él había logrado lo que ninguno de nosotros y ahora…

Lo que había querido mi vida entera, incluso como humana, era mi propio bebé. Daría lo que fuera, todo por tenerlo. Pero para él, no _importaba_. No tenía sentido. Allí estaba la prueba suficiente de que había algo mal en su cabeza.

"Sí." Respondí automáticamente. Si los planes de Edward eran lo suficientemente repulsivos que incluso Bella los rechazaba, estaba segura que allí estaría.

"Gra… muchas gracias. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Ahora, debo irme antes que Edward regrese… gracias." Repitió y pude escuchar que estaba comenzando a llorar. Era comprensible. Si yo fuera ella, probablemente también lo haría. De hecho, si aun pudiera llorar, habría estallado en lágrimas junto a ella.

Pero si pudiera derramar unas lágrimas justo ahora, no serían de alegría.

**FIN**

_Nota de autora:_

_El __diálogo en la llamada telefónica es directamente de mi otra historia de Crepúsculo "Sonriendo a través del dolor" ("Bella's hushed up in pregnancy" como lo tengo en mi perfil), que es el libro 2 de "Amanecer" desde el punto de vista de Bella._

_¿Comentarios? __Esta es la primera vez que he escrito de Rosalíe,__ por __lo que me gustaría saber cómo lo hice.__^_^_

Nota de traductora:

Como se darán cuenta Rosalie es poco menos que una obsesión en mi vida. Adoro su personaje. Y bueno, hace un tiempo - bastante- pedí permiso a Taylor para traducir este fic y me lo dio, así que ahora, si son tan amables, agradeceríamos comentarios.

Saben que yo estoy escribiendo un fanfic de Rosalie también, igualmente del embarazo de Bella pero de su punto de vista. Tengo la mitad del capítulo siete. Lo siento. Juro por mi amor a Jake y a Rosalie que lo terminaré. De verdad, pero por cuestión de bloqueos y tiempo no lo he hecho. ¡Pero lo terminaré!

Muchas gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar.


End file.
